This invention relates to an optical connector for use in establishing optical connection. In the present specification and the appended claims, the “optical connector” should be broadly understood so as to include an optical adapter, an optical splicing module, and the like used in an optical connection.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H10-311933 discloses a waterproof optical connector. The optical connector comprises a cylindrical shell member, an insulator received in the shell member and held by the shell member, a ferrule coupled to the insulator, and a holding member for holding the ferrule in cooperation with the insulator. The holding member is coupled to the insulator by the use of screw parts.
With such a coupling structure, however, it is difficult to meet a recent demand for reduction in size and simplicity in assembling.